Vehicles having storage beds, e.g., pickup trucks, are capable of storing and transporting large objects. Examples of these large objects include recreational vehicles such as all-terrain vehicles (ATVs) and motorcycles. These large objects are typically very heavy and are unable to be lifted into the storage bed by a single person, e.g., a driver of the vehicle. Loading ramps provide for easier loading of these large objects into the storage bed. However, conventional telescoping loading ramps, such as those used in moving trucks, are not laterally adjustable. Other non-integrated ramp systems typically require a user to unload one or more loading ramps from the storage bed, attach and position the one or more ramps, and lock the one or more ramps into place. The user would then need to repeat this process to unlock, detach, and stow the one or more loading ramps. Thus, while such conventional loading ramps work for their intended purpose, there remains a need for improvement in the relevant art.